Through The Years
by CCangel
Summary: Series of one shots focusing on Regina and Henry Sr.
1. Chapter 1

His Angel

The baby's piercing cries echoed throughout the chambers. Henry snapped his head up at the sound. His baby had made its arrival. He felt his father's hand clasp his shoulder saying something about a new heir. However, all Henry could do was stare at the closed doors.

He waited until the doors opened and the maid stepped through. "King Xavier. Prince Henry," she greeted. "You can go in now."

Henry could barely contain himself as he saw Cora holding their child. He gave his wife a warm smile which she briefly returned. "It's a girl," Cora said.

"You always said it was going to be a girl," he stated. "May I?"

Cora handed her to him. He combed his eyes over her. She was beautiful. Everything about her was perfect and in that moment he knew his heart belonged to her. "You're my heart little one."

"Regina," Cora cut in. "Her name is Regina," she said extremely annoyed at the nickname.

"Of course dear," he said placating her. Her annoyance hadn't escaped him but he was going to ignore his wife's mood. "Regina. Do you like that name little one?"

Henry smiled as Regina let out a noise. "She likes it," he said to no one in particular.

"Henry," his father called out. "It's time for both mother and daughter to rest."

Henry wanted to hold his daughter longer but he had all the time in the world for that. He nodded and turned to Cora. "Do you want her now?"

"Let her go with the maid," she said exhausted. However, Henry knew better. He could see the mild disinterest in her eyes. He handed Regina to the maid.

"See you soon little one," he whispered.

Henry walked out with his father. "You did good son. One day she will be the fairest in the land and rule this kingdom."

"Perhaps. I just want her to be happy," he said.

Xavier gave a smirk. "She will be. Our kingdom is thriving and she will inherit everything. Unless you have a son in the near future."

"Father," he said warmly. "Can I at least enjoy the child I have before thinking about another?"

Xavier chuckled. "You'll learn my boy."

That night, he was awoken out of his slumber by Regina crying. "Cora, the baby," he said sleepily. He received no response. He reached for her but the bed was empty. He sat up thinking Cora was in the room already.

Another five minutes went by and he could still hear Regina crying. He went to her room to find the maid desperately trying to calm her down. "Maria," he said.

A look of relief flooded her eyes. "Prince Henry, I've tried everything but she won't stop crying."

"Where's Cora?" he asked. The maid only shrugged her shoulders. Henry pushed down his anger and gently took Regina out of Maria's arms.

"Go back to sleep," he instructed. Maria shut the door behind her.

The cries quieted down as Henry gently rocked her. "You missed us little one. Mama went somewhere so it's just you and me." He chuckled when Regina grabbed his finger.

"I love you so much. You are going to grow up feeling loved. You will never be made to feel weak or incompetent. Daddy is going to protect you for as long as possible. You're my princess. I promise to do right by you," he said softly.

She yawned and soon fell asleep in his arms. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Good night my angel."


	2. Chapter 2

Learning To Walk

Henry was sitting behind his desk looking out the paperwork concerning the kingdom's spending. He sighed as the bills were piling. His father seemed to think money grew on trees. Specifically, through Cora.

The door opened and Maria walked in with Regina who was playing with a doll. Henry put down the papers and went to them. His daughter always made him smile no matter what mood he was in. "How has she been today?"

"Being the perfect angel," Maria said tapping Regina on the nose.

Henry laughed softly kissing the side of her head. "She always is. Thank you for bringing her. You should go on break now."

Henry sat with Regina and continued looking at the paperwork. He noticed Regina looking down at the paper before trying to play with it. He quickly removed it from her grasp.

"No little one. Daddy needs this. Especially if we want to keep this kingdom afloat. One day it will belong to you," he said.

He felt Regina squirm after a few minutes. He put her down by him and gave her the doll. He went back to his task. "Father, what are you doing?" he grumbled.

He was broken out of his thoughts as he saw something fly across the room. It was the doll. He saw Regina laugh excitedly. He bent down to her. "Regina, we don't throw things."

Henry got up and grabbed the doll. He turned around to see her push up on her legs. She braced herself against the desk. Henry watched in astonishment as she had this determined look on her face. He quietly took a few steps before squatting.

Regina took two steps before falling down on her behind. She looked like she wanted to cry and Henry nearly ran to her. "Gina," he called out. She looked at him. "Do you want the doll?" he asked excitedly. He moved a few paces closing the distance between them.

His heart soared with pride as she crawled a little before pushing herself off the floor. She took one step and then another. She giggled as she made it into her father's arms before collapsing. He swept her up twirling her in the air.

"You did it princess," he beamed. "Daddy is so proud of you."


	3. Chapter 3

I Want Friends

"You do not socialize with children who are beneath you," he heard. The door slammed shut and he sighed. Another lecture from Cora. He wondered what Regina did that was so terrible in Cora's eyes. He went downstairs to see his six-year old daughter sitting in a chair.

"Regina, what were you doing with them?" Cora questioned.

"They were kind to me," she said softly.

Cora scoffed. "Kind? They are users Regina. Their parents probably paid them to spend time with you. They know of our status in the kingdom."

Henry rolled his eyes. She was obsessed with status and power.

"But mama, we had fun. They really wanted to play with me," she said.

Cora bent down to Regina's level. "Oh darling, you'll learn. From now on, you'll stay here. I'm the only person you need." She went to touch Regina but she backed away.

"I want friends like everyone else," she argued flaring Cora's ire.

"Regina," she said sweetly. "This isn't for discussion."

The thought of never having anyone to play with made her cry.

"Stop crying Regina. A young lady doesn't cry," she said sternly but the tears kept coming. Cora jerked Regina forward. "I said stop crying."

Henry saw Regina go still with a terrified look on her face. "Cora," he piped up.

"Not now Henry," she said still looking at Regina. He came behind Regina placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Regina, go to your room. I need to speak with your mother," he said his tone sharp. Regina didn't move too scared of Cora.

"Little one, go upstairs," he said softly. She slowly looked up at him and he gave her a soft smile. He gently pried her loose from Cora's grip. They heard the door close seconds later.

"What is your problem?" Henry asked whipping his body around.

Cora only smirked. "Regina has to learn how people really are."

"She's a child. She needs to be around people her own age," he argued.

"She needs to be trained by the best tutors. I will not have my daughter end up poor and wondering where her next meal is going to come from. I will have to do all the work since you failed to do so."

"We still have our wealth to a degree," he said irritated. "It's not my fault father lost the kingdom nor is it the topic of discussion. My concern is you and your incessant need to have Regina be an adult before she is ready. She needs to have a childhood."

Cora put her hand on her hips. "Regina is exceptional. She has to believe she is. I'm here to help her."

He arched an eyebrow. "Help her? You scare her. A child shouldn't be afraid of its mother." He saw Cora's hand coming toward him but he grabbed her wrist swiftly. "I will not let you scar my daughter for her entire life. If I have to leave, I will gladly do so. I will do whatever it takes to protect her from you," he sneered.

She merely laughed. "Oh Henry. Now you develop a backbone. I admit it is nice to see you assert yourself but it's futile. Your threats hold no meaning. How would it look for the prince to abandon his wife and child?"

Her features grew cold. "You are trapped in this marriage right along with me. You have Xavier to thank for that. No matter where you would go, I will always find you."

He let go of her disgusted. "You are truly a monster. I pray Regina does not end up like you." He turned from her and went upstairs.

He went into Regina's room to see her head in a pillow making hiccup sounds. His anger subsided and he sat on the edge of the bed. Regina shot up and backed into the corner. It pierced his heart greatly. She registered it was him and flew into his arms crying a new set of tears.

He held her voicing his apologies. Apologies for already breaking the promises he made on the day of her birth. "Papa?"

"Yes little one," he said.

"Why can't I have friends? Is there something wrong with me?"

He pushed her back a little. "No. Your mother wants the best for you and sometimes she can take it too far. Now, these friends…tell me about them."

He saw her eyes light up. "We picked pretty flowers and we chased each other around."

"What are their names?" he asked amused.

"Jessy and Maggie," she said. He nodded as he remembered who their parents were.

"How about we visit them tomorrow?" he asked.

Her excitement deflated at the thought of her mother. "Mama-

"I'll talk to your mother later," he said. He wiped her face and kissed her cheek.

The next day, he took Regina to see the two girls. He watched her be free. He could hear her laugh for hours. She waved at him and he waved back.

"You have a very sweet girl," he heard Jeffrey say.

"Thank you. She wanted to be with her friends. What's the harm?"

The man nodded. "I know. It's just that your wife has a different opinion."

"I'm sorry for her behavior," he said genuinely. "She has her days."

"Don't we all?" he joked. "Look, anytime Regina wants to come over she can."

"Thank you. She wants friends more than anything. I appreciate you allowing your daughters to spend time with her."

Regina ran up to Henry. "Daddy, can we come back tomorrow?"

"We sure can," he said and watched as Regina ran back to the two girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Rocinante

Regina woke up excited. It was her birthday. She quickly dressed for the day and made her way downstairs.

Her parents were waiting for her with smiles on their faces. She kissed both their cheeks and took a seat at the table.

Cora placed breakfast in front of her. "Once you're finished, your father and I have a surprise for you."

She are her breakfast as fast as possible. She was too excited to see what she got.

"Slow down," Henry said chuckling. "Your present is not going anywhere."

She nodded and slowed down. Henry just studied her for a moment. 7 years old and soon she would be a teenager. For now she was still his little girl.

Regina announced she was done and quickly rose out of her seat. "Can I have my present now?"

Henry stood up and guided her to the door. "It's outside."

They walked to the stables. Henry told her to close her eyes. He guided her to one of the stalls. "Open them."

She gasped at the sight of the brown colt. She hugged her parents thanking them. Henry laughed. "Are you pleased Regina?"

She looked up at him with happiness. Moments of happiness were very few and far between.

"Yes daddy. When can I ride him?"

"You'll start lessons tomorrow," he replied.

She couldn't contain her excitement. She approached the horse running her finger through its hair. There was an instant connection. She thought of a name that would be befitting.

"Rocinante," she whispered.

"What dear?" Cora asked.

"Rocinante. His name is Rocinante," she responded.

They stayed in the stables for a few more minutes and then left. Regina slipped her hand into Henry's.

"Thank you daddy," she said.

"Anything for you. Happy birthday little one."


	5. Chapter 5

Near Death

Henry had never been more scared in his entire life. Regina caught some illness and she couldn't shake it. Her body had gotten weaker by the day. She looked deathly pale.

He sat by her bedside holding her hand and putting a towel across her forehead. He heard the door open and in walked Cora along with the doctor.

"Henry, the doctor is here," Cora announced. He removed his hand from Regina and went to stand by Cora. He watched as the doctor examined her. Every minute that passed was heart wrenching. The doctor's body language expressed one of pure defeat.

He looked at both parents with weary eyes. "Her fever has not gone down and her breathing is very labored. I'm afraid if this fever doesn't break...

"We understand doctor," Henry said trying to keep his voice strong. "I'll walk you out."

As he stood in front of the door Henry asked, "Is there nothing we can do? No other herb we can find. There has to be something out there to make her better."

"I've done everything in my power. The rest is up to your daughter," he answered solemnly. Henry let him out. He leaned against the door trying to control the emotions swirling within him.

He slowly ascended up the stairs to Regina's room. He stopped in the doorway when he saw his wife leaning against the headboard with Regina laying on her chest. He watched one of the rare moments of Cora being the caring and loving mother she should have been since the very beginning.

He heard, "Mama."

"Mama's right here," Cora said softly.

"I don't feel good," Regina said weakly.

"You will. Daddy and I are going to make sure of it," Cora said. Regina coughed and Cora sat her up.

Henry walked into the room only to see Cora go rigid. "Cora," he called out.

"Get me a bowl and more towels," she instructed. He did and soon he saw what Cora saw. Blood on Regina's hands.

Their eyes met both mirroring the fear that their child could die just as the doctor implied. They spent the rest of the day by her side until she fell asleep.

Henry and Cora heard a crash and ran to her room. Regina had gotten out of bed but didn't make it very far. She was on her knees trying to catch her breath. Henry quickly gathered her in his arms placing her on the bed.

Henry could tell the fever had spiked and her clothes were drenched in sweat. "Cora we have to do something." Regina's cough turned into hacking and soon blood was spewing out. She had a terrified look in her eyes.

He held Regina by her face. "Look at me. Everything is going to be fine. Lie down."

She did and Henry went to Cora. "We can't let her die."

Cora wracked her brain trying to think of something. "Maybe I can do something." She knelt by the bed and put her hands over Regina's chest. Henry heard her say something but all he could do was focus on his daughter. Her chest was slow to rise and fall.

Suddenly, her chest stopped and his heart dropped. "Cora," he said panicked.

"I'm trying to concentrate," she said.

"Cora! She stopped breathing," he yelled. Her eyes opened. She quickly put her hand over Regina's mouth. She whispered no several times.

He went to the other side of the bed and tried to shake her gently. "Regina, wake up."

"Henry, move," Cora said her voice firm. He didn't move. He was too despondent. She yelled his name louder. He looked at her with distraught eyes.

"Let me work," she said. He watched as Cora released magic into her.

It seemed like hours had passed but it only had been minutes. They heard her gasp and cough. Henry helped her sit up. He was never more thankful for Cora's magic.

Regina fell against Henry's chest still feeling weak. She felt his grip tighten as if in desperation.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were a little sick but you're okay now," Henry said directing his gaze to Cora for assurance.

"We'll see in a couple days," she told him. "Now you get some rest," she continued. Henry followed Cora out who braced herself against the wall. Her magic had taken a lot out of her.

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

"I need a moment," she said. He waited for her. She looked at him in mild surprise.

"What?"

"Thank you. You saved her life. And thank you for caring," he said.

He had an inkling those words affected her more than she would ever let on. She walked past him and went into their bedroom.

Henry cracked Regina's door opened and she was resting peacefully. He was thankful not to lose the one bright spot in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Watching Love Build and Fall Apart

Henry was the first one to notice his daughter falling in love. He watched on in amusement as Regina tried to act as if the stable hand was just another employee. He knew Regina had her heart set to marry this boy and he approved.

He purposed in his heart that his daughter would not be forced into a loveless marriage. That was no way to live and repeating the cycle for another generation was unimaginable.

In his spare time, he studied the stable hand. The most important thing to Henry was Daniel's heart and kind nature. He truly cared for his daughter. When he was training Regina, his patience even surmounted his own. Regina could be stubborn at times.

Nonetheless, there was the issue of Cora. He needed to be careful around her. It seemed the closer Regina got to adulthood, the more Cora belittled her for not being married. His anger and annoyance grew every time Cora mentioned marriage and high society. He kept silent out of fear.

He never realized that what he purposed would never come to fruition. When he heard King Leopold would be arriving at his home, he had no idea why. But when he saw the king propose to his daughter, his mind went blank.

Leopold was old enough to be her father, not her husband. He shook his head at Cora signaling her that this marriage could not happen. Cora paid no attention to him and she answered for Regina. His eyes widened as he glanced over at his daughter who was standing there just as dumbfounded.

The king made some little speech but Henry ignored him. He left with his guards and Cora left as well.

"What is she doing?" he heard. He just shook his head in disbelief. He needed to figure out a way to calm her.

"We are going to get through this," he encouraged. She simply nodded her head.

"I can't marry him," she whispered as she brushed past him.

When Henry eventually went to his room, he saw Cora sitting at the vanity all smug. She turned around smiling. "Henry, our Regina did something right. The king has proposed."

"And you accepted," he sneered. She rolled her eyes.

"The king accepted it plan and simple. Henry, this is what we've always wanted. To be in our proper place in society. Regina will be queen and we won't have to worry anymore."

"Cora...Regina doesn't want this. We shouldn't force her into a marriage she is not ready for," he argued.

She merely laughed. "She's a child. Regina will thank us in the end. Her life will be splendid from this day forward."

"Cora-

"Henry," she said. "What's done is done. We can't look back now." She walked out the room.

The next day, Regina barely said a word all day. After breakfast, he went to her room. "Regina," he said.

"Daddy," she said a little relieved. He closed the door and tilted his head.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Nothing," she said quickly. Too quickly for his taste. He gave her a stern look and she caved.

"I'm running away," she said softly. "It's the only way out."

It dawned on him that she was right and he needed to tell her. "Go and be with Daniel. Before you say anything, I'm not blind. I know you love the boy and you should be with him. We'll leave this instance."

"Wait, mother," Regina protested. "She'll notice if I leave in the middle of the day."

"I'll make up something," Henry said. "I'll be fine."

The worriness appeared. "Child, I can take care of myself. Your safety and happiness is more important."

"Where is Daniel now?" he asked.

"At the stables," she answered. She knew their plan would work if they left during the night. "Daddy, we have a plan and we're leaving tonight."

Henry pretended to sleep but he was praying nothing would go wrong with Regina's plan. She would leave this estate and never return. It saddened him that he wasn't going to be there to give her away or see her have her first child. He would be there in spirit.

He heard the door slam which prompted him to quickly go downstairs. He hid his shock at seeing his daughter. All she did was run into his arms. "What happened? What has you upset?" he asked pretending not to have a clue to what was really going on.

"That stable boy is no longer an issue. Regina is marrying the king," Cora answered nonchalantly. Regina only cried harder. "Stop crying. Queens don't show weakness."

Henry shot her a glare. He led Regina upstairs. Once they were in her room, she told him what Cora did. His heart broke for her and then he realized she was doomed to repeat his cycle. She would become queen and now it was his duty to be by her side through it all. He would have to find a way to convince her to go through with the wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

Weddings Should Be Joyous

Henry met Regina in the hallway. She smiled tightly trying to be upbeat and save face. He knew better. Her eyes were empty but there was something else behind them. She seemed anxious.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She just nodded her head. He tilted his head to the side giving her an inquisitive look. She remained silent not willing to give her father any information about what transpired with her mother.

Regina hooked her arm through his. "Let's go father." He didn't move when she walked.

"Little one," he said. He hadn't used that nickname in a long time. Her body went rigid as she turned to face him. His eyes bore into hers. She averted her eyes for a brief moment.

"Regina," he said softly. "I know this isn't what you wanted but it is your path now," he continued. "It's going to be okay."

A flash of anger appeared. "No daddy. Nothing about this is going to be okay. This wasn't supposed to be. Mother, Leopold, even you are forcing me into a corner in which I'm powerless. I have no voice. I fear I might never have one. I guess this is the path I must walk," she finished her voice showing no emotion.

Guilt hit him instantly. "I'm sorry. I was trying to help."

"I know," she said her voice returning to normal. She shook her head trying to dismiss her thoughts. "We need to go."

"Of course," he replied. He looked around remembering his wife was surprisingly absent. "Um, where's Cora?"

"Gone," she snapped with anger and a hint of sorrow. "She won't be coming."

Before he could ask what happened, one of the ladies-in-waiting signaled things were ready to begin. Henry took Regina's arm again and they proceeded. Every step was torture for them both.

Once the doors opened, Henry felt Regina's fingers dig into his skin. He could feel her tension radiating off of her. The wedding music played but to them it sounded like a funeral march. They stood in front of the king. He had a smile on his face.

Henry felt his anger rise. He should have done so many things. He should have taken his daughter and fled when she was little. The consequences should not have mattered. He should have made Regina and Daniel run in the middle of the afternoon. He could have lost his life and not cared.

He inhaled deeply as he had no choice but to give his daughter away. He turned to his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. Their eyes locked. He saw her eyes empty again. She saw regret and guilt in his. She closed her eyes briefly.

Regina squeezed his hand. "It's okay daddy," she whispered. There was no turning back now. They let go of each other and Regina stood next to Leopold. She blinked back tears as she thought of Daniel.

"I'm sorry my love," she thought.

The words she spilled from her lips felt foreign. She barely remembered saying those vows. Vows that meant nothing. It was just a formality. A wall was slowly building around her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Wonderland

Something was wrong. She couldn't shake the feeling that some event had happened. She walked through the castle looking for anything amiss but found nothing. She headed back to her room and closed the door.

"You seem lost dearie," she heard. What was he doing here?

"Rumple. I didn't know you were coming. I would have done something special," she said turning to face him. He cackled.

"Oh Regina, you doing something special for me is not required...at this time," he replied. "I detect that you are missing something. Something strange has happened."

She sneered. "What do you know?"

"Question. Have you seen your father this morning?" he taunted. Her eyes widened. He laughed. "Apparently not. Such a shame for his daughter not to notice. I suppose he really isn't worth your time."

She growled at that statement. She walked swiftly invading his space. "What did you do to him? If you hurt him, I swear I'm going to kill you."

Rumple put his hands behind his back and started to circle her. "Such anger but directed at the wrong person. The person you should be mad at is Cora. She took him for her own amusement and with an added bonus...to get even. She has a knack for taking away things you love," he said twisting the figurative dagger.

Rumple saw the purple magic starting to course through her fingers. "Looks like she wants payback for all those years trapped in another world," he finished stopping in front of her. "Whatever will you do?"

Regina held her head up high. "Leave that me. I can handle my mother." He started to argue that point but decided against it.

"Of course your majesty," he said with a dramatic bow. He vanished. Anger erupted from Regina as she sent magic hurling at the wall. Mirrors and paintings crashed. Her mother was going to learn that she shouldn't take things from her.

She paced around the room trying to figure out what her next move would be. A wicked smile formed. She would have to visit her old friend Jefferson.


	9. Chapter 9

The Genie

It had been a simple request from his daughter. He was supposed to get snakes from the genie's land and present it to him. He rationalized his actions by saying that he was helping his daughter in ways he never could as she grew up.

He wondered what her purpose was but never questioned why. Regina never offered explanations either.

He approached the genie and gave him the box. Now he would have to wait and see the results.

News of the king's death spread the next morning and a horrible feeling came over him. He just helped Regina murder the king. He quickly dressed and went to see Regina. She was crying but those tears were fake.

A realization hit him that she had officially turned into Cora. His worst fear realized. He was finally alone with her when the tears dried up. A smug look on her face appeared.

"Daddy," she greeted.

"Regina," he said. "I see Leopold's death has had an affect on you," he continued his voice neutral.

She nodded. "The king's death has affected all of us greatly especially dear Snow. Her grief is not to be ignored."

"Of course Regina," he responded. He didn't realize his voice took on a tone of irritation.

"Is something the matter father?" she asked.

"No. Nothing at all," he replied. She looked harder into his eyes. Disappointment shot back at her and she flinched. He continued speaking. "I'd do anything for you." He walked out of the room closing the door.

He went to his room. He stood over the dresser and slammed his hand against it. His entire existence revolved around her. He was afraid of the secret coming out. What would happen if one day her crimes caught up with her?


	10. Chapter 10

Execution

Slow feet ascended up the stairs. A heavy heart that grew even heavier every second. The guard announced his arrival and now he was facing his daughter behind bars.

"I'm sorry," he apologized for what felt like the thousandth time. "I have not stood by you."

She sniffled. "You have stood by me always. You are the only one who has," she replied. She hated to see him cry.

He made a plea to her. "Regina, you can escape execution. Just apologize and be sincere about it. Please. Do it for me. I don't want to see my only chid put to death." Such pain and agony displayed and it gripped her heart. He was scared out of his mind for her.

"Daddy," she started to say. "It's going to be fine." They heard the guards come to take him away. "I love you," she whispered.

Once he was gone, she stood by the window again. The crowd had gotten larger no doubt taking pleasure in her dying by arrows. She thought about what her father said. Maybe she would apologize although she wouldn't mean it. She was going to be selfless and do it for him. They still needed each other.

Minutes later, she felt her back against the stake and ropes around her wrists. She looked around at the passive faces. All waiting for her to die. She finally glanced at Snow and her husband and more rage filled her.

No, she couldn't. Begging for forgiveness was not her style. She would tell these people how she felt. How Snow devastated her life and ruined everything good in it. Now she sits up there like some naive princess thinking she can be a better queen. The idea was laughable.

The cricket came into her field of vision and told her this was her time to basically repent. He asked for her last words. She glanced at the faces and saw her father's. He nodded briefly thinking she would take his advice.

"I'm sorry daddy but I can't do it," she thought.

Her speech made everyone gasp. She felt a little satisfaction. Her words were going to be seared into Snow's brain. It wasn't the speech she thought of but this was far better.

The blindfold wrapped around her head and she prepared herself for the arrows to pierce her body. This was it. She was going to be with Daniel. Alas, Snow the execution to her surprise. She stood in shock and then curled her lips. The girl still had a soft spot for her.

Henry felt relieved. Regina escaped execution but what would happen now. Their days ahead were going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

My Death, Her New Beginning

Henry waited for Regina's return. He hated Regina's new thirst for revenge. No matter what he did, she was determined to still make Snow pay. All he wanted now was to have them start over.

She appeared as he lit a candle. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he questioned.

"Yes I did. I'm conflicted," she said. A rage of torment was building. This man had been her rock. Her constant. All the things he did or did not do were no longer an issue. What was an issue was her ability to decide the right course.

"In order to cast this curse, I have to give up the thing I love the most," she answered her back turned from him. Emotions threatened to spill over.

Henry let out an inaudible gasp as he came to the conclusion. "Me," he said sorrowful.

"Yes," she answered facing him now. Tears pooled in her eyes as he spoke.

"Regina, we can leave this place. We can start over. Forget about revenge. Just the two of us," he pleaded.

She shook her head. "Everyday is torture. I can't continue to live in a world where Snow gets everything. Looking at her reminds me of what's she taken from me. I cannot lose it all. Everything I've built will be gone. Her existence eats at me. I can't take it anymore."

Henry stepped to her. "Love is what you need. We can be happy."

When she stepped into his embrace, he thought he got through. Regina hugged him for the last time.

"You're right daddy. We can be happy," she said as she took out the knife. "Just not here," she continued and stabbed him.

He looked at her with such shock and disbelief. His life flashed before him as he fell to the floor. The day of her birth stuck out. This was it. He had literally given his life for her. For her happiness.

"Goodbye little one," he thought as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said as she watched him fall. She dropped the knife and sank to her knees. She cradled him in her arms and began to rock.

"I had to do it to be happy. Please understand why I had to. I wish I could take you with me. I love you daddy," she finished. She pressed a kiss to his forehead. She hovered her hands over his chest and closed her eyes as she ripped his heart out.

The organ weighed heavily in the palm of her hand. She used the other hand to transport him to a room to bury him. She straightened herself up. This was the next step to her happiness. She had to take this as far as possible.

The time came for the curse to happen. She went to her father's grave and placed a single red rose on it. "You made it possible for me," she said. "I'll always love you."

She walked away from him with a sense of loss but also a renewal of hope. She would get her revenge and things with the world would balance out. Destroying one life for taking another was a price she had to pay. Snow would live out of the remainder of her days in utter turmoil.

She had her victory.

Author's Note: This is the last chapter. Thanks for reading.


End file.
